


feathers and rats

by volna (seductrce)



Series: Bokuaka week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, M/M, Oh, actual bokutowl, bokuaka week day 1, fhq!au, i am the worst tagger in the history of everything part who knows which
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductrce/pseuds/volna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FHQ!AU: Akaashi is a hermit, a magician without real power, a neutral source of wisdom to whoever seeks it, a maester of the art of the word and a keeper of the carriers.<br/>And then there is the Bokutowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feathers and rats

**Author's Note:**

> Yk how there was this thing back in October or so that we called Bokuaka week bc I do. Look. I know I'm late, okay? I KNOW go away. 
> 
> Losely based on FHQ side story and oh well. Idk. (Visual inspiration for the Bokutowl [here](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga_big&illust_id=45846689&page=20).)

The rustling of leaves was almost inaudible in the swirl of nature’s sounds, the movements of animals and the way the wind blew through the trees, clawing at their bark and making the century old branches creak and moan.

"I can hear you." 

Akaashi didn’t care to open his eyes, even if he would have needed to. He didn’t.  
The streams of life were as visible behind his inner eye as if depicted in a painting, masterfully and detailed as can be.  
The trail of ants making its way back to their hive, lifting the weight of a dead bee with the combined strength of five of them was nothing special. The way they combined team work and individual strength never failed to fascinate Akaashi but they were just a mildly interesting scratch at the volume of information he was taking in by expanding his senses and mind until he could feel the entire area in his grasp, able to control the smallest actions of the smallest organisms, helping a dying plant regain force by giving it a little of his own energy and healing a little but fatal internal bleeding in a squirrel that needed to survive the winter by giving it the remaining life force of an already withering organism nearby. 

"Your ears are too sharp for a human."

Bokuto’s voice was shrill and anything but subtle, his movements, on the other hand, were as silent as they were careful. He was a hunter and hunters hunt like the night arrives: quiet and persistent and dangerous. 

"I am no ordinary human."

"I know. I told you, I can _smell_ it."

Akaashi sighed and looked outward just in time to see Bokuto perform a perfected sail from the thick branch of a nearby oak, drifting the twenty feet downward gracefully and landing right next to the stump Akaashi was sitting on, flopping down and mirroring Akaashi’s position: Cross-legged, arms hanging casually over his thighs and back straight, or maybe not so much.

"What are you doing here, Koutarou? Weren’t you out to deliver a message for Kuroo-san?"

"I was. I even reported to Kuroo already! The message made quite an impression, you should have seen my moves, the old geezer wanted to slice my head off with a longsword. Like it’s _my fault_ Oikawa decided that his existence is no longer necessary."

Akaashi stretched out a hand to pet Bokuto gently behind the sharp ears.  
He knew, he was way too soft with him.  
Bokuto was just like his other owls.  
Only different.  
Maybe Bokuto had some still undeveloped magical skill. Talented shape shifters sometimes acquired them when they were faced with an otherwise deadly situation and needed saving and Bokuto....

"You did well dodging that sword. I can’t lose my best deliverer, can I? But you still didn’t answer the question. You are supposed to stay at Tetsurou’s for now, at least until the issue is dissolved. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you.“, Bokuto pouted, blinking slowly, head leaning into Akaashi’s touch. 

"You are seeing me. Has anything changed?"

"Yes! I feel much better now. Akaashi, can I stay at the hut tonight?"

There were a thousand reasons Akaashi should send Bokuto back to work immediately, a thousand complaints he would get to hear, from Kuroo, from Oikawa, for not cooperating properly.

But has Akaashi ever needed their approval? 

"Fine, but you have to do a thing for me first. There is a group of five approaching from the south-east, I might be mistaken but I think I feel Kenma-kun’s presence and Iwaizumi-san is definitely with them."

"Iwaizumi? What is he doing so close to Oikawa’s castle?"

"I don’t know, but I want you to find out if I am wrong. If Iwaizumi-san is leading a group that means something. He didn’t go into battle since the Grand War." 

"You are never wrong. I’ll be back soon, give me a scent."

Bokuto rose to his claws to sink onto one knee right in front of Akaashi.  
The transfer of sense was normally not this easy but there had always been a special connection between himself and his owls, especially Bokuto.  
Something about him….

Akaashi put a hand onto Bokuto’s knee carefully and established a path; within an instant Bokuto’s mind lay before him like a map of the world, Akaashi could see it all but take in only parts at once, a full picture lacked detail and detail was what made it special: Bokuto had proven to be more complex than ever imagined and some parts of the map were still dark and undiscovered by Akaashi. He knew it was not a good idea to go there, not yet. 

Scent, by the way, was an interesting sense, one of the more complex ones. It was hard to transport it through touch, even for him, but Bokuto was good with sniffing around and picking up smells: a few seconds passed before he tensed up under Akaashi’s touch and closed his eyes. 

„Got it.“, he said a few later still, lifting his head to grin at Akaashi, showing brilliantly white teeth that looked less sharp than they really were. 

„Get going, then.“

„I’ll be back in time.“, Bokuto assured him, getting to his claws again and spreading his enormous grayish-white wings, looking up at the cloudless sky; This gave Akaashi a chance to lift his chin and stare: he never forgot to admire the span Bokuto covered from tip to tip, two times his height at least. 

All the time spend talking, Akaashi didn’t lose track of the things going on around him, not a single earthworm left his radar, and most definitely not the group of five coming closer with every passing moment. 

All that time, Akaashi didn’t lose track, right up until he did: sometimes Bokuto made him feel like a fool when he did this but Akaashi could not object, even if it meant feeling empty of the world for a moment; A different warmth filled him when Bokuto’s lips met his, one that could not compare to any other.  
He was sneaky, that owl, using Akaashi’s awe of himself to lean down and press their mouths together swiftly; Before Akaashi could pull away Bokuto did so himself, licking his lips and the tip of his tongue caught Akaashi’s attention although it shouldn’t have.

„Make sure to save me some rats for dinner, okay?“

It looked majestic, the way Bokuto’s shoulders tensed and he jumped into the air, catching flight immediately, majestic and powerful and Akaashi was left to stare again, the way he always ended up doing if he got to see it from up close. 

„No more kisses for you if you keep gobbling down living rodents for meals.“, Akaashi murmured to himself more than anyone, watching Bokuto drift off on another strong breeze. It was disgusting, really, the whole bloody mouth thing. 

„I HEARD THAT.“ 

Bokuto’s screech ended up being barely audible over the beating of his wings. But Akaashi was no ordinary human, was he. By now Bokuto was a mere dot in the sky, getting smaller with each second, gaining speed. Akaashi made sure to keep good track of him. After all, he can’t lose his best delivery owl, can he?


End file.
